Breakeven
by awkwardAuthoress
Summary: After losing Elizabeta to his cousin, Gilbert thinks back on their relationship and life in general. In the midst of his depression he finds comfort in a certain Canadian.


Song: Breakeven by The Script

* * *

><p>Breakeven<p>

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in,_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom,_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even_.

A heavy sigh was heard from the empty school yard. Dark red eyes stared at the blue sky silently praying for _something _in his life to go right for once.

She was gone, 'free' from their relationship, free from _him_. And damn it did it make his heart ache in such a pitiful way, in such a way that he thought he'd never feel. _Ever. _

Broken hearts were never spread evenly in a relationship.

_Her best days will be some of my worst, _

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first, _

_While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even no_

The man she fell in love with made her so happy, made her smile wider, made spending time with him some of the best days in her life. Something he could never do, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he cared about her. It just wasn't enough.

Now she was with his stuck up cousin who would put her first no matter what. Even if her requests were ridiculous, he would still say yes. _Because he loved her. _

He would be wide awake at the ungodly hours of the night thinking about what went wrong. All the while he knew she was sound asleep dreaming how everything was finally right.

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah,_

_I__'m falling to pieces yeah,_

She was his better half, the one that brought all of his good points (and some of his bad points). She was the one that could brush of his minor faults, and patch up his major faults.

She made him feel whole, and now that she was gone he felt himself break into a million pieces.

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving._

What are the reasons for every bad thing that happens in someone's life? He once heard somewhere that there _was _a reason for all the bad things. Well what were they? Cause he sure as hell would like to know.

His back stretched to lay flat on the cold stone wall behind him. Pale face turned upward showing tracks of tears shed from grieving.

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,_

_Y__ou took your suitcase, I took the blame_

_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains, oh._

_'Cause you left me with no love and with no love to my name._

It was obvious she held the hearts of both men in her hands, yet she obviously didn't receive the pain of their breakup.

She just left with a small goodbye, taking away the last bit of reality he had since his brother had left to follow his Italian boyfriend. Taking away what little amount of love he could muster.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_

_Just praying to a god that I don't believe in,_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom, _

Soft footsteps sounded in front of his down turned head. Soft footsteps that belonged to a frail form he had known for a little over a month. A quiet male that could read him like an open book, and spill its contents in a jumbled pile.

Dull ruby eyes met vibrant amethyst orbs that held so much wisdom for one as young as him. A thin nervous hand reached out holding a promise to a better future.

With a smirk, a pale hand wrapped around the thinner one. Maybe, just maybe, things were finally looking up for him.

_Cause when a heart breaks it don't break even_

But, can the same be said to a heart that was beginning to heal?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**First story, and my first shot at Hetalia so review and tell me how I did?**


End file.
